With the progress of science and technology, people's requirements for products are increasingly high, so that manufacturers' requirements for the processing precision of the products are also increasingly high. In existing equipment, the stroke of a high-precision feeding motion platform is generally short, but the precision of ordinary macro motion equipment with a long stroke cannot meet the actual demands. If special long-stroke high-precision motion equipment is employed, the manufacturing cost of the products will be increased significantly. In view of the current situations, a motion platform, which can combine a long-stroke general-precision macro motion with a high-precision small-stroke micro motion to realize long-stroke high-precision feeding and has multiple directions, is more and more favored by the industry.
In the prior art: a stiffness-frequency-adjustable one-dimensional micro-motion platform based on a stress stiffening principle (the invention application number: 20141021405.0), a pre-stressed membrane is provided, wherein the frequency is adjustable; art intrinsic frequency of the micro motion platform can be adjusted before or during working according to different working conditions and driving frequencies; a flexible hinge amplification mechanism is canceled; a piezoelectric ceramic actuator is replaced with a voice coil motor; load conditions can be judged in real time through non-contact drive and displacement measurement; the frequency of a drive mechanism can be adjusted dynamically according to the change of the load conditions; and the intelligent matching of dynamic characteristics can be realized. Because not enough damping is applied, the vibration amplitude of a resonance region of the mechanism may be uncontrollable, so that the micro motion platform cannot work at any frequency point and needs to avoid a resonance point through adjustment, thereby limiting the range of the working frequency. An anti-resonance structure is added in the invention, so that the micro motion platform can work at any frequency point without generating infinite vibration amplitude and can work in any frequency band without avoiding the resonance point, while realizing the long-stroke high-precision one-dimensional macro-micro motion and the feeding at any working frequency.